1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved firearm suppressor. The invention also relates to a mounting system and a mounting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm suppressors are intended to reduce the nerve racking, shooter revealing, and ear damaging effects of muzzle sound, muzzle blast, visible muzzle flash and invisible infrared flash of firearms. The confusion and chaos of close-quarters combat is worsened by multidirectional unexpected muzzle blasts. The futile use of earplugs only restricts communication, reduces group unity and lessens awareness of the surroundings. The problem must be attacked at its source, which is the muzzle.
No suppressor can be effective unless it can first “contain the explosion” of the propellant gases. The prior art baffles form small, partially or non-vented, symmetrical, concave walled compartments which create perfect “reflection contours.” The reflected waves return and even focus the pressure energy back into the lumen for instant escape from the muzzle. The minor turbulences created by those prior art baffles do little to effectively suppress any significant energy. They pressurize quickly and pass the remaining gases and energy straight through “unaltered.”